Victoire Weasley
by Hello Lin
Summary: Victoire Weasley was Fleur and Bill's Weasley's first daughter. She is starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. Just the train ride over to the school boils up some drama. This is just the beginning and more is to come! 7th book spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is just the first part of the story, obviuosly and I hope it's good starter!**

Victoire Weasley sat in the train compartment, staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express. The train was just starting to leave the station of 9 ¾ and parents on the platform waved their good-byes. Victorie's parents and her aunts and uncles were included in the crowd. Victoire chewed on the ends of her nails, not because she was anxious, but more out of awkwardness. Teddy Lupin was sitting across from her in silence. A couple moments ago, the two were making-out, when Victorie's cousin caught them snogging. After the appearance of her cousin, Victoire broke away from Teddy. Now she was in silence.

Victorie tried brushing the hair out of her face, but it was no use. She resembled much like her ½ blood veela mother. Victoire had long, light blond hair and fair skin. Her soft face had faint freckles that danced across her cheeks and her grey eyes usually were filled with delight and perkiness, except for right now. She was most likely the prettiest girl in Gryffindor.

"You know, Victoire, you don't have to be embaressed." Teddy said casually, like she had slipped on a banana peel. Teddy had slightly long, brown hair and a handsome face. He sat on the seat, now directing his attention toward Victoire.

Victoire looked at him angrily. "Yes, well once James has found out he'll tell everyone. Believe he'll have fun with this one."

"Well, I can go talk with him." Teddy said.

"No, please don't. Just do me a favor and don't." Victoire snapped. She usually wasn't like this. Normally she is bouncing around, laughing and smiling. She didn't know how it all happened. She was talking to Teddy about how much he has changed and he commented on her being pretty and then they started snogging.

Just then, a group of four of Victoire's friends came into the compartment. There was Fiona, Daphne, Samuel, and Riley. Fiona swept down next to Victoire. Fiona had short brown hair that was sloppily put into a ponytail.

Fiona started: "Vicki, you won't believe all the ruckus in the other compartment. Henry was casting spells all over the place and turned Jessie's hair orange…"

"And set someone's robes on fire!" Daphne blurted, as she finished Fiona's sentence. Daphne was tall, skinny and had shoulder length dark blond hair.

"Oh, did someone get hurt?" Victoire asked concerned. She scooted over on the seat so Daphne could sit on the other side of her.

"No, they were fine. Luckily, Samuel stepped in and put it out. It was a poor third year girl whose hem of the robes was in ashes." Daphne said, she touched Vicki's hair. "Oh, your hair has really grown, Vicki."

Victorie glanced over at Samuel, who was now sitting next to Teddy. He was tall, had curly brown hair and was quite handsome. He played keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Samuel was one of Victoire's good friends and she was rather closed to him. She had a slight crush on him during last year as a fifth year.

Samuel smiled at her. "Yeah, if it wasn't for me she would have reached the hospital wing at Hogwarts before her own room."

"Yeah, that's true, but the girl with orange hair will have to have a bit of a hair-transplant." Riley piped up. Riley was medium height and had short black hair. Riley wore thick-rimmed glasses and had freckles dotted all over his face.

"Poor girl. Imagine having to walk around with that hideous hair all day. Jeeze, Henry is such a dim-witted bat." Fiona said.

"I know. Already a detention before he even steps into Hogwarts." Daphne comments.

"So, Teddy, you're a friend of Victoire, right?" Riley asks. Everyone's attention goes over to Teddy, who has been silent since the group has come in.

"Umm…yeah. That's why I'm in here." Teddy says, a little uncomfortably.

"Oh yes, you're a seventh year now aren't you. I can't believe it. We're only sixth years."

"Yeah, I can't believe how fast the time has gone. And then again it seems like ages ago when I first came to Hogwarts." Teddy added.

"Remember when we first came to Hogwarts!" Fiona asks excitedly.

"Yes! And remember how we all became friends? I asked Victoire if she was a veela and then Samuel came over." Daphne says.

"I bet he came over because he thought she was pretty." Fiona giggles. Samuel's face turned a light pink.

"Well, all the boys were fawning over you, Vicki." Daphne says.

Victoire laughed. "Yeah, they wouldn't go away until I was called for the sorting hat!"

"It's amazing how we all landed in Gryffindor. I mean, ever since Harry Potter, everyone wants to get into Gryffindor." Riley said.

"I think it runs in my blood. My Dad and his whole family were in Gryffindor too." Victoire said. After she said this, she noticed Samuel looking at her in a way a child looks at a cute puppy. Then she saw Teddy gazing at Samuel with a scowl. This was going to be complicated.

"Anything from the trolley?" The trolley lady asked, pushing the cart of candies in front of her. Riley and Samuel loaded up in candies, while Daphne and Fiona just bought a single chocolate.

"Victoire, do you want anything?" Samuel asked her.

"Yeah, I was just going to get something small, maybe a sucker." She replied.

"Here, I'll get it for you." He said.

"No, its okay, you don't have to. "

"No, no." Samuel paid for the candy and handed it to her.

"Oh…thanks." Victoire ate the candy awkwardly, not even looking, she could tell Teddy was disgusted.

After a few more chats, Teddy asked if she could help him find her cousin.

"Okay, why do you need him?" Victoire asked getting up from the seat.

"Oh, just to get something. It would help if you came along." Teddy said, opening the door to the compartment allowing them to step in the aisle.

Victoire soon realized that he didn't really need her cousin. After getting out of the compartment's earshot, she asked, "What is it?"

"I know this sounds awkward, but what is up with Samuel?"

"Excuse me, he is one of my good friends! And I haven't seen him for two months."

Teddy sighed. "You know what I mean."

"So what! Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, I don't know. But you were just kissing me two hours ago!"

"And that was not my fault! I don't know what came over me. So let's just pretend it never happened." Vicki said.

"Just pretend it didn't happen?" Teddy was angry again.

"I'm sorry, if it meant so much to you. But we're just friends, and that was way out of line for both of us." Victoire pointed out. "Please let's end this conversation."

Teddy let out a breath of air. "Well, I am going to find James, your cousin."

He turned and headed down the aisle, before Victoire could say another word.

"Oh, this is going to be another crazy year."


End file.
